


Ash and Snow

by sciencefictioness



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray was mindless, shaking under Natsu’s hands and mouth, wearing fresh bruises on his throat.</p>
<p>Marks that were familiar, and welcome, and Gray would carry those bites around like he always did.  With pride, and possession, and the confidence that came from knowing there was always a beast at his back ready to set fire to his enemies.  To rend, and consume, and destroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ash and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Artist x Writer, with art by Uzu-kun that you can see [here](http://uzukun.tumblr.com/post/146486005679/my-collab-with-sciencefictioness-for-natsugray).

The taste of ash was familiar in Natsu’s mouth.  The ash of his own flames, and nothing else tasted quite the same, nor was anything else quite so welcome right then.  He was already vengeance made flesh, burning his enemies away, his body nothing but fire and fury.

 

Because these mages had Gray somewhere and Natsu would find him, or he would burn down the whole damn world trying.

 

Now the enemies were dwindling, fewer and fewer surging out the corridors of the dungeon he walked through to face him.  He could hear others in the halls around him, fleeing instead of fighting, but Natsu was not about to chase them down.  They could run for the moment, because their scents were in his nose, and a dragon didn’t forget.

 

Rarely forgave, and the condition he found his mate in would determine just how ruthlessly he hunted them later.

 

But he could not take the time to pursue each and every one of them, because the floors beneath his feet were covered in ice now, and Natsu could feel Gray’s magic in it.  He moved faster, urgency making him desperate, and soon he was in front of a door that looked like it would have been at home in some northern tundra, blue white and so cold that it radiated frigid air all around.  So cold that it hurt, and Natsu gritted his teeth against the chill and kicked it in with a foot cloaked in flames.

 

It was snowing in the room, the ceiling obscured with what looked like fog, airy snowflakes drifting down slowly.  

 

Ash, and snow, and Natsu had never been so happy and so furious all at once.

 

Gray was hanging from his wrists in the center of the cell, blood dripping down from the cracked shackles that had been put on him to suppress his magic.  They were not totally shattered, not yet, but damaged enough that Gray’s energy had begun to ooze out.  One eye was black, and a cut split one of his cheeks open.  The tattered remnants of his pants were filthy, and gory, and the Dragonslayer could smell just how badly his back must have been hurt.  Whipped, probably, if the other prisoners he’d freed were anything to go by, and Natsu felt his teeth grinding in his jaw.  He left dirty prints in the snow as he ran over to the ice mage, arms sliding around him to support his weight.

 

“Gray!”

 

Gray cringed and started to thrash, but then he cracked open one blue eye, the bruise underneath making it look ethereally bright.  He squinted, head cocked to side, and Natsu could feel when he recognized who was holding him.

 

“Natsu.”

 

Gray sagged against him, and as soon as the first tendrils of his heat seeped into Gray’s flesh he started shivering hard.  Teeth chattering, jaw quaking, and he pressed against Natsu as hard as he could.

 

“N-Natsu, it’s cold.”  Cold.  Gray’s magic was pouring out, but he could not control it.  Could not regulate his temperature, could not use his own power to protect himself.

 

Hanging in a room of his own ice and snow, and Gray was helpless against himself.  Natsu’s eyes stung, and he blinked back the ache and shoved it down somewhere deep inside.

 

“I know baby, hold on, I’ll get you out of here okay?”

 

He reached up and carefully broke the chains  holding Gray aloft, taking the rest of his weight effortlessly.  It was trickier to shatter the siphons on his wrist, but Natsu did it as quickly as he could without burning the ice mage’s skin.  Then Gray was in his arms, and Natsu let his magic rile around him in a wave, heating the air up until his mate relaxed into him.  The shivers stopped, and Gray’s body went slack and loose, voice barely audible even to Natsu’s ears.

 

“T-Take me home, Natsu.”

 

“Okay, love.”

 

Wendy first, and then home, and the few enemies Natsu encountered on their way out of hell would never fight anyone again.

 

……………..

 

When Gray woke up he was healed, and clean, and warm, nestled in Natsu’s bed beneath far too many blankets.  The Dragonslayer was wrapped around him, Gray’s head on his chest, Natsu’s legs and arms caging him in.  Gray shifted a bit, trying to escape the fire mage’s hold, and Natsu growled in his sleep and clung tighter.  Gray laughed, shoving at him with a grin and slipping out of his arms.

 

“Natsu I gotta piss, let go.”

 

Those bright green eyes flashed open, and suddenly Gray found himself rolled beneath the Dragonslayer, helpless under a mouth that seemed desperately hungry.  Natsu kissed him, and kissed him, and  _ kissed him  _ until he could not breathe.  Gray could do nothing but press back, tongues slipping against each other, little pleased noises pouring out of his throat.  When the fire mage pulled back his eyes were alight, and he looked at Gray like he was some sort of treasure.  People looked at piles of Jewels that way, bags full of gemstones, trunks overflowing with ivory and pearls.

 

A dragon and his mate, and Gray did not mind being owned by him.

 

It was harder than expected to get Natsu to release him so he could go wash up in the bathroom, and once he came back there was no escape.

 

The Dragonslayer asked how he felt, and once Natsu figured out that Gray wasn’t hurting, it was all beautifully inevitable.  Natsu parted Gray’s thighs, and ate him open with infinite patience.  The ice mage was already begging when he finally worked his fingers inside, slow and inexorable and careful, so careful.  By the time he was three fingers deep into his mate Gray was mindless, shaking under Natsu’s hands and mouth, wearing fresh bruises on his throat.

 

Marks that were familiar, and welcome, and Gray would carry those bites around like he always did.  With pride, and possession, and the confidence that came from knowing there was always a beast at his back ready to set fire to his enemies.  To rend, and consume, and destroy.

 

But it was Gray’s turn to be consumed, and when Natsu slid inside of him he came almost instantly, shuddering out his climax between them in jolting little quivers.  Natsu did not stop, just told Gray how good he was, how perfect, how beautiful.  He reached down and scooped Gray’s seed up in his fingers, licking it off until not a drop remained, and then he started moving.  His mouth never released Gray’s, lips locked together until the ice mage’s were swollen and aching.  Natsu drove him slowly at first, only increasing his speed when Gray began to plead, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

 

_ Please, Natsu.  More. _

 

Natsu obeyed as he always did, and he pulled two more orgasms out of Gray before finishing himself, filling his mate in hot bursts of come before pulling out.

 

He cleaned Gray’s abdomen with his mouth, refusing as always to let it go to waste, eyes rolling back in his head at the taste.  Natsu let him rest, and brought him food.  Drowned him in chaste, needy kisses and massaged the ache out of his muscles.  Worshipped him, as surely as anyone had ever worshipped anything.  Like Gray was sacred, and Natsu was stealing every touch from the gods.

 

And then he eased his thighs open, and took him again, and all Gray could do was say  _ yes _ ,  _ Natsu _ .

 

_ Please _ .

  
  



End file.
